L'éternité sans Elle
by Arsinoai
Summary: OS Marcus/Didyme


_Cela arriva environ à l'apogée des grecs, à l'époque mes frères et moi voyagions souvent hors d'Italie. Je n'avais jamais connu aucune femme avant de l'a rencontrer, et ce fut le coup de foudre pour moi, jamais une humaine ne m'avait autant attiré, son parfum, ses long cheveux bruns, sa peau bronzé par le soleil de Grèce. C'était une simple esclave, ne possédant rien du tout à part son prénom: Didyme_. Son maître était un riche marchand d'épices, et surtout c'était quelqu'un de méprisant, il traitait tous ses esclaves d'une manière effroyable se croyant tout permis. Je fis malgré tout connaissance avec elle, et lui avouait au bout d'un certain temps ma véritable nature. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne me rejeta pas et ceux malgré le fait que j'étais un monstre. Je ne sais si j'avais l'intention de lui donner l'immortalité mais un événement accéléra les choses. Son maître lui infligea une telle correction que je fus obligé d'intervenir. La violence de la punition était telle que Didyme agonisait, sans lui demandait son avis je lui donné immédiatement l'immortalité.

Mes jours passé aux côté de Didyme furent les plus heureux de mon éternité, je me séparais rarement d'elle négligeant même mon devoir au sein de notre clan. Didyme avait un don merveilleux, elle était capable de faire aimer. Ce don nous bénéficier beaucoup car elle créait des liens solide d'amitié et d'amour chez notre garde évitant les rivalités. Je passais des heures en sa compagnie à discuter d'art de littérature… Je n'ai jamais était d'un naturel bavard, je suis plutôt renfermé, il n'y avait que Didyme qui arrivait à me faire réellement sortir de mes gonds. Mon frère Aro appréciait beaucoup ma compagne à cause de son talent et faisait souvent appel à elle. Quant à mon autre frère Caïus, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Le temps passe vite quant on est heureux, jour après jour, semaines après semaine, mois après mois, années après années et siècles après siècle. Dans les années 1750, je fis connaissance d'un jeune garde suisse du Vatican, un vrai Don Juan si je puis dire, mais au talent très prometteur, Didyme se prit immédiatement d'affection pour ce jeune homme telle une mère pour un enfant et me conjura de le transformer. J'accédais à sa requête, je ramenais le jeune garde, du nom de Félix à Volterra. Après sa transformation Aro fut amèrement déçu de constater qu'il n'avait aucun don, il fut rétrogradé au simple rang de garde, mais son habilité au combat nous donna la preuve qu'il nous était indispensable. Didyme réussit à convaincre Aro de le mettre à la tête de sa garde personnelle ce qu'il fit et personne ne s'en plaignit. Malgré son poste Félix restait très lié à moi et à Didyme, nous escortant personnellement dés qu'il le pouvait. Didyme adorait Félix elle le traitait comme son propre fils, je pouvais voir les liens qui s'était tissé entre eux et j'en était heureux tout simplement.

Triste était un mot que je ne connaissais pas. Mais tout dégringola durant l'année 1990. Didyme souhaitais parlementer avec les roumains qu'on avait battus quelques siècles plutôt, car ses derniers ne cessaient de comploter contre nous. Ces derniers acceptèrent, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, le jour du rendez-vous je du me rendre avec mes frère régler un cas d'enfant immortel l'a laissant seule au soin de Félix. Ce que je ne savais pas c'étais qu'avant de partir Caïus ordonna à Félix et Démétri de veiller sur les autres épouses qui elles ne couraient aucun danger à Volterra. Didyme se rendit accompagné d'un garde n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience au combat et ce fut le drame, les roumains profitèrent de l'occasion et l'anéantirent, elle, qui à mes yeux représentait toute ma vie. Il ne rester plus rien de l'amour de ma vie à part des restes calcinés. Quant au garde qui l'avait accompagné il fut lui aussi tué. Aro fut très contrarié par la mort de Didyme et demanda des explications à Félix, qui répondis qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre de rester près des autres épouses.

Après ces événements, je songeais sérieusement à tout quitté, je ne supporté plus l'hypocrisie de Caïus et l''enthousiasme perpétuel de Aro, le pire était la culpabilité qu'éprouvait Félix. Mais l'arrivée de Chelsea dans la garde me fit changer d'avis, je restais malgré tout. Cependant une partie de moi était morte avec Didyme, je ne connus plus jamais la joie, ma vie est d'un tel ennuis que la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de me remémorer tout les instants passé avec elle.

Parfois je voyais que Félix essayait de m'adresser la parole mais les mots ne sortaient jamais de sa bouche et petit à petit je m'enfonçais dans le mutisme et l'indifférence.

**Alors j'attend vos reviews, personnellement je trouve que cet OS et moins réussis que les deux autres car j'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre en scène Marcus ainsi qu'à exprimer ses sentiments sur la perte de sa compagne, mais j'espère que malgré tout il vous a plu!**


End file.
